


Jinu Original

by LeidyCC



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: Algo sencillo para mi primera historia, Fluff, Jinyoon - Freeform, M/M, Romance, Viñeta
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 05:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14784750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeidyCC/pseuds/LeidyCC
Summary: Kim Jinwoo era mucho más que una cara bonita, y a Seungyoon no le quedaba duda de eso.





	Jinu Original

**Author's Note:**

> Finalmente, logré escribir algo para mi parejita favorita de Winner... Un fandom en que soy prácticamente nueva.
> 
> El Jinyoon me enamoró de una, y mientras más veo cosas de ellos más me gustan.
> 
> Este pequeño escrito se me ocurrió de pronto, algo sencillo para mi debut en este fandom.

**.**

**.**

Kim Jinwoo llamaba mucho la atención por su gran contenido visual. Siempre tan fresco, siempre tan radiante, Jinwoo no dejaba de impresionar a los demás; ya sea a sus seguidores u otro tipo de personas. Pero él era mucho más que una cara bonita, un niño adorable que parecía un mismísimo ángel, y Seungyoon se sentía contento de poder presenciar (y disfrutar) mucho más allá de aquella faceta profesional que Jinwoo mostraba a su público.

Esa noche, y como acontecía varias veces, Seungyoon se había sumergido en la corriente de su inspiración. Y pasado un buen tiempo, donde creó unas que otras cosas bastante prometedoras, dejó su estudio por un descanso.

Cuando puso un pie afuera, hallándose ahora en la salita de su departamento compartido, se mantuvo quietecito admirando lo que tenía en frente…

Jinwoo yacía muy cómodo en el sofá, concentrado en un libro de mediano tamaño. Llevaba su pijama puesta, con el par de botones superiores sin abrochar, y el cabello despeinado. Y Seungyoon se fijó en cada detalle… En su rostro sin maquillaje, apreciándolo en su estado más natural, en sus ojitos redondos que brillaban con entusiasmo por el contenido que disfrutaba, en sus labios pequeños que se estiraban con una leve sonrisa de vez en cuando, en la piel clara de su cuello y parte de su pecho que quedaba al descubierto de la fina tela de sus ropajes… En resumen, Jinwoo era todo lo que sus ojos querían ver por siempre. Y no importaba cuanto lo observara, no se cansaba de hacerlo (y sabía que, sin importar lo que sucediera, no lo haría) pues cada vez descubría algo nuevo, algo más profundo, de su mayor.

-No te quedes ahí parado, _Seungyoonie_.- el llamado de Jinwoo, quien colocó el libro sobre su regazo sin perder donde había quedado, despertó al más joven de su hechizo- Ven aquí.- invitó, sonriente.

El muchacho de pie, que se había quedado absorto, obedeció en seguida como un cachorro atendiendo al llamado de su amado dueño. Ya cerca, se sentó junto a Jinwoo en el espacio que este le había hecho y se apegó al contrario buscando su calor. A cambio, Jinwoo pasó un brazo por su espalda y se llegó hasta sus cabellos teñidos acariciándolos un poco, luego retomó su lectura.

-¿Qué lees?- preguntó Seungyoon con un murmullo suave, producto de los mimos recibidos.

-Un libro que encontré.-  reveló sin apartar la mirada del papel amarillento.

Se formó un cómodo silencio, donde Seungyoon lo aprovechó para recostarse en el hombro del más bajito. En su cómoda posición logró percibir el aroma característico de Jinwoo… Y no de alguno de los costosos perfumes que este usaba casi a diario, sino su esencia natural que no dejaba de parecerle tan dulce y embriagante. Y cada vez que aquel aroma se apoderaba de sus sentidos, Seungyoon se sentía realmente bien; seguro, tranquilo, amado…

-Si estás cansado, ve a la cama.- un consejo en modo de blando regaño se escuchó de Jinwoo de pronto, una vez pausó su lectura nuevamente. Siempre tan preocupado por su menor.

-Quiero estar contigo.- y sin apartarse de su lugar, respondió con sinceridad.

Una nueva sonrisa se dibujó en los finos labios de Jinwoo, una muy distinta a las que dejaba salir mientras leía, y se movió un poco logrando que el otro lo mirara. Cuando estuvieron frente a frente, tan cerca, Seungyoon disfrutó de otra cuestión que sólo él tenía el privilegio de apreciar… La cálida mirada, de un muchacho enamorado, que Jinwoo le obsequiaba seguido. Un gesto que sólo era para él.

Se unieron en un beso, suave y dulce, por iniciativa de Jinwoo y luego Seungyoon lo abrazó con afecto.

-¿Dormirías junto a mí, _hyung_?- propuso Seungyoon fortaleciendo su abrazo, cerrando los ojos ante la calidez placentera.

-Esperaba que lo pidieras.- aceptó con un tono dulce.

Y el libro terminó olvidado sobre el sofá, al menos por esa noche, esperando ser continuado pronto por su lector.

**.**

**.**

**Notas Finales:** ¡Gracias por leer! y disculpen algún error.


End file.
